littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 26 - Madison Blues Transcript
(The episode begins with Mrs. Twombly behind the register reading the newspaper of how the summer all began when suddenly...) Madison: WOO-HOO! (squeals) It's happening! It's really happening! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I can't believe it! I didn't think it was gonna happen, but it's actually happening! Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo! YEAH! Minka: We don't know what this game is. Penny Ling: But we wanna play too! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Cheers as they all join up with Madison by jumping everywhere and laughing before Mrs. Twombly saw everything) Mrs. Twombly: What in the name of grandma's pot-roast is going on back here? Madison: Oh, Mrs. Twombly, you aren't gonna believe what happened! Mrs. Twombly: That's probably true. Madison: Well, (Inhales) A couple months ago I just sent the mail letter to the place called Europe. Blythe and I are going to see the whole world full of people and Europe is the most brilliant place by the tourist! It's gonna be so much fun! Mrs. Twombly: Fun you say? Madison: Remember that F-U-N. FUN? Fashion University North Blythe went to? There's a hotel building near that place where we wanted to stay with lots of people and we invited somebody to stay with us today! Sunil: (whispering) I am able to understand about every third word that comes from her mouth. Vinnie: (whispering) That's better than I'm doing. Madison: Anyway, there's a whole thing of fashion camp there this Summer and I thought that Blythe and I would apply. You know, just for fun. And they accepted us! (screams) (Mrs. Twombly's glasses breaks) Mrs. Twombly: (Took out the back up glasses and puts it on her eyes) Oh Madison, that's wonderful! Madison: OMG! It's like a dream-come-true! Maybe the Summer will turn into Fall, then Winter, then Spring, who knows how long I'll be gone?! Maybe... I'll spend the rest of my life studying fashion design! I've gotta go start planning! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness! (She runs out of the day camp to get started before Mrs. Twombly suggested something) Mrs. Twombly: Blythe and Madison are going away? Oh jeepers... Sunil: Gone for the rest of our lives? Oh, that's not good. Minka: Ugh! That's not good at ALL! (Then we cut to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) (Theme song begins with an rock and in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut to the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets singing a song of How Blythe and Madison are going away to Europe in the day camp) Song: "Stay here forever" Zoe and Gail: (Singing) Our friend Blythe Just told us that she's leaving Leaving us With heads and hearts a-grieving. Minka: (Singing) Fashion camp Is calling her name... But none of us... Will ever be the same. Penny Ling: (Singing) Inseparable That's what Blythe and me were. Sunil: (Singing) Actually I think that she and I were closer. Pepper: (Singing) Was it me? Something that I said? Did I joke too much? About her giant head? Scout, Sugar Sprinkles, Buttercream, Mary Frances, Esteban, Madame Pom, Olive, Tootsie, Oscar Long, Digby, Shea Butter, Princess Stori, Sam U.L., Gail, Penny Ling, Sunil, Zoe and Pepper: (Singing) Oh Madison, (Vinnie: Blythe!) Just stay here forever. We're asking you. Don't leave us not ever. Pepper: (Singing) I think we just need to talk. Vinnie: (Singing) Who's gonna take me for a walk? All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Singing) Oh, Madison Just stay here forever. Zoe and Gail: (Singing) Bags are packed The trains ready to go. Minka: (Singing) You step aboard My tears they start to flow. Penny Ling: (Singing) What went wrong? What should we think? Pepper: (Singing) Is it me? Do I stink?! Sunil: (Singing) Can't you see me crying? No, my tears I can't contain (crying) Russell: (Singing) It's true he can't stop crying. Vinnie: (Singing) Luckily, we left him standing near a drain. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Singing) Oh Madison, (Blythe) Just stay here forever. We're asking, Blythe. Don't leave us not ever. Penny Ling: (Singing) Life will never be the same. Sunil: (Singing) I think Russell's to blame. Russell: Hey! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Singing) Madison, just stay here forever. Sunil: Please don't go. Russell: Ugh. I'm gonna miss you. Vinnie: Oh. My eyes are wet! Pepper: Hey knock-knock! Russell: Who's there? Pepper: My heart broken. Zoe: (Singing) Blythe... Stay here forever. Russell: Maybe I am to blame. (Song ends) Oh, look, everybody, there's no need to panic about this. I'll have a heart-to-heart with Blythe and get the details. Maybe it's not as bad as we think, hmm? Sunil: Russell is right! It's probably worse. (Cut to Blythe and Roger in the kitchen) Blythe: And this is where the dorms are, and those are the classrooms, oh, and look! That's the gallery where the student display their latest designs! It's it the coolest campus you've ever seen, dad? Roger: It's in the top... five for sure! It looks like your days will be gem-packed, full of activities-- Blythe: But it will be a B-L-A-S-T! (screams) (Coffeemaker breaks) Roger: Wow. Yeah. Total blast. Blythe: It is okay for me and Madison to go to Europe. Isn't it, Dad? Roger: Well, um... you see... I would have to say... of course it is, Blythey! Blythe: Woo-hoo! OMG! I haven't told my buds yet. Roger: Oh. I'm sure gonna miss you, Blythe. (Door Knocks) Mrs. Twombly: HAVE YOU HEARD THE HORRIBLE NEWS? Blythe and Madison are leaving! Oh, of course you heard! You're her father. That much we know. But don't worry! I have a plan. We frame Blythe for a crime she didn't commit. So we'll place her under house arrest, and she'll have to stay in the apartment the whole time! Roger: I don't think we can do that, Mrs. T. Mrs. Twombly: Oh, you're right! She'll need to get out to work at the pet shop! But what if she tries to run after the fashion school? Oh, ninjas! That's it! We'll hire ninjas to secretly keep an eye at her! Roger: Chillax, Mrs. Twombly. She's not going to be gone for the rest of her life, just for the Summer. Mrs. Twombly: That's still too long! We gotta do something! Roger: No. We don't. Mrs. Twombly: What? Roger: You've seen how excited she and Madison are. I think the right thing to do is to support Blythe and Madison as they pursues their dreams. Even though we'll all miss them like crazy. Mrs. Twombly: But... Oh, you're right. I know you are. Still, I just can't imagine this place without Blythe! Roger: Neither can I. Russell: Neither can I. (Walks back to the day camp as we cut to Blythe and Madison in their bedroom talking to their BFFS inside Blythe's lab top who are Jasper, Sue and Youngmee) Blythe: Europe! The place where no one has ever gone before. The best place in the whole wide world. It's got a fashion camp there. Jasper: Hey! That IS fun! Literally. "F" stands for "Fashion", "U" stands for-- Sue: We get it, Jasper! Where is it, Blythe? Blythe: Well, that's the one negative. It's not in town. My dad says it's either a short flight or a long drive away. Madison and I will be gone for most of the Summer. Jasper: What? That stinks! Youngmee and Sue: Jasper! Jasper: Well it does. Youngmee: Blythe, this is your dream-come-true. We are totally happy for you. Aren't we, Jasper? Jasper: Oh, yeah, right. This is super cool, Blythe. You've gotta have FUN! Blythe: Sweet! See you guys tomorrow! Last day at school! Woo-hoo! Youngmee, Sue and Jasper: Woo-hoo! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Russell who came back to the day camp to tell the other 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets about the good news and the bad news) Zoe: Well...? Russell: The good news is... That Blythe and Madison are not going away for the rest of their lives. Pets: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Russell: The bad news is... that they WILL going to be gone. All... Summer. Pets: Awww.... Sunil: I have no idea of how long that would be. Minka: (Eats the calendars) Me either! Calendars are delicious. Penny Ling: So this morning will be the last Blythe and Madison are going to feed us for months. Vinnie: (Gasps) WHAT? I'LL STARVE!!! (Pepper hits Vinnie with a rubber chicken) ''OUCH!!! Pepper: Keep your tail on, Vinnie. Mrs. Twombly will feed us. It's just... well... Blythe and Madison always laughs at my jokes! Minka: And compliments my paintings! Zoe: And Blythe always takes us on fun trips around the city! Penny Ling: Is Mrs. Twombly gonna take us to the park? Oh! I love the park! (Pets Talking at once) Russell: Calm down, everyone. Blythe and Madison really want to do this. And just like Blythe's dad says, we should support her. So, what do you say we put our worries aside and work on coming up with the best going-away presents EVER?! (Pets Cheers) Vinnie: (at the same time) Good idea! Yeah! Okay. Let's do it. (Then Delilah Barnsley shows up) Delilah: Am I hearing this clearly? Is it true that Blythe and Madison are really going away to Europe? Russell: Oh hey, Delilah. And yes. They're going away to Europe. So we plan on out on giving Blythe and Madison are going away presents. Penny Ling: Do you want to plan out the going away presents too, Delilah? Delilah: Sure. My most favorite talent of all is... All eyes on the kitty for a fashion model poser. Buttercream: Alright, Delilah! All of us 30 pets here will plan this out now that you're here they'll be 31 of us pets planning a going away present for Blythe and Madison. Come on! Sugar Sprinkles: Welcome to the day camp, Delilah. Wiggles: Okay yous guys! Let's all get started! (The pets cheers as they all get started on making their going away presents for Blythe and Madison as paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to Downtown City High as the last day of school was finally over for the summer. Kids ran out of every classroom and gone outside even Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue, Youngmee and Josh Sharp) (Kiss cheering) Jasper: Aboard the Summer! Youngmee: Woo-hoo! Sue: No more school until September! Jasper: And no more Blythe till September either. Sue: Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Jasper. Youngmee: Remember, you two, we gotta totally support Blythe and Madison, and not let them think we'll miss them, or do lots of fun things without those two. It'll just bum them out, and that's not fair. Jasper: So I shouldn't show her these Zany Island Grand Reopening passes? Youngmee and Sue: (Scream happily) ''(Light bulb from a light pole breaks) Youngmee and Sue: (Laughs) Blythe: What's going on? (gasp) OMG Zany Island Grand Reopening tickets! That's going to be so much fun! For... you guys. Youngmee: It's not eve close to the amount of fun that YOU'RE gonna have. Jasper: You're actually going to a place CALLED "EUROPE". Ha-ha, how fun is that? (Then Brittany and Whittany Biskit show up) Brittany: Hello, Blythe. Madison. Whittany:...Others... Brittany: So, Blythe we heard that you and Madison are leaving town. Whittany: For good, we hope. Brittany and Whittany: (Laughs) Blythe: Nope. Back at the end of the summer. Brittany: Ugh. Too bad! Whittany: For us! (Then she and Brittany Biskit leaves) Madison: Well, I didn't expect they would miss me. But you guys will, right? Youngmee: Oh, heh, don't worry us, Madison. We'll get along just fine without you and Blythe. Jasper: Yeah, I mean, we'll be cool, we got lots to do and stuff. Sue: (along with Jasper) Yeah, we're gonna have a great Summer, goodbye! Blythe: O-oh! (Now we cut back to the Day Camp where the 31 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are talking before Blythe and Madison showed up. Then the pets stopped talking and made their forced grins on their faces) Madison: What's up guys? Pepper: Hehehe, what makes you think there's something up? Vinnie: Yeah. It's not like we're planning any surprises or anything. (Pepper hits Vinnie with the rubber chicken) Vinnie: OUCH! Blythe: Oh! Zoe, I'm sorry I haven't had time to work on your Summer fashions. I've been so busy getting ready to fashion camp that I-- Zoe: Oh no worries! I wouldn't care less! Blythe: Really? Zoe: Sure! I don't need any special fashions for Summer. (Pets agree) Vinnie: In fact, Blythe, we don't need you for anything at all this Summer. So you should just go to that school and not think about us. Blythe: Oh. Well... that's great! I guess I'll see you later, then. Isn't that right, Madison? Madison: Sure. See ya! (She and Blythe left) Vinnie: Yeah. Well, maybe you will and maybe you won't. Just don't worry about us, CAUSE WE WON'T BE WORRYING ABOUT YOU! (Pepper hits Vinnie with the rubber chicken) Vinnie: OUCH! Ugh. Why do you keep doing that? Pepper: Cause you keep saying dumb stuff! Vinnie: I thought we were supposed to act like we wanted her to go! How could you with the chicken? Russell: Okay, let's hear what you're thinking about doing for Blythe and Madison's going-away present. Any ideas? Delilah: Perhaps I can do some modeling for the two girls that can understand pets. Buttercream: Sugar Sprinkles and I will make wonderful desserts to take to Europe! Sugar Sprinkles: I can even play the ukulele one last time to Madison. Pepper: I'm working on a new comedy routine. Around how we can talk to Blythe and understand her and stuff. Whoa! Mary Frances: How about getting some peace and quiet without the two girls? Sweet Cheeks: Maybe I can give them some nummy nuggets that I can't eat as a going away present. Sunil: I, Sunil the Great, am working on a new magic trick. I call it "Although Blythe and Madison are disappearing for the Summer, they'll be reappearing in the Fall". Penny Ling: I'll be interpreting Blythe's importance to us through a fabulous rhythmic gymnastics routine. Uff! Zoe: Gail and I want to do a fabulous new song! Gail: Yeah! Tootsie: Even that we can dance to it. Vinnie: I'm working on some kicking new moves! Check it! So, what do you think? Russell: Keep working on it. Minka? Minka: I'm painting a fantastic piece just for Blythe. Of course! Russell: Okay! That leaves... me? Hmm. What am I gonna do? Esteban: Maybe you should think about it before you start planning it, Russell me amigo. Russell: Right. (Now we cut to a young girl named Kora Dixon inside Littlest Pet Shop 2 building along with Mrs. Twombly) Mrs. Twombly: Keep it in mind that some of the pets are herbivores. Kora Dixon: Some of the pets are herbivores you say? Well that's one way to get a job here on my first day. (Then Blythe and Madison shows up) Mrs. Twombly: Oh girls. Just in time. I'd like you to meet Kora Dixon. She a fashion designer of pets too. Kora Dixon: Hey, Blythe. Blythe: Hi-ya, Kora. Madison: Hello, Kora. I'm Madison. but you can call me by my nick name... "Madison". Mrs. Twombly: Kora will be taking your place while you girls are gone for the summer in Europe. Blythe: Really? That was fast. We haven't even left yet. Mrs. Twombly: I didn't want you to worry about this summer. So I did an exhaustive search with numerous candidates. (Scene flashes to how Kora Dixon came to Downtown City to get a job) Hey you! You want a job for the Summer? Kora Dixon: Sure! (Then the scene flashes back to Mrs. Twombly, Blythe, Madison and Kora Dixon) Blythe: Huh? Madison: Come on, Kora. We'll show you around. Kora Dixon: (Straightens her hat) Blythe: Russell, our replacement is right behind us. Tell everyone to talk so we can see if she can understand you. Russell: Why? Was she in the dumbwaiter accident too? Blythe: Just do it! Russell: All right, right, right. Blythe: So this is the day camp area where the pets hangout everyday, and these are the pets. Say hello to Kora Dixon, everyone. (Pets talking) (Pet noises) Kora Dixon: My! 31 pets are very noisy today aren't they? Madison: They're talking to you. Kora Dixon: Well I don't know what they are saying. Can't you see that I can't understand them just like you? Blythe: Uh. That's all I wanted to hear. Kora Dixon: (Puts on her glasses) Hello pets. I know we are going to get along just fine. As long as you don't breath on me. And who knows? If Blythe and Madison don't come back, I'll just have to stay here... For good. All 31 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Gasps as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Zoe singing a song about Blythe one day in the day camp) Zoe: (Singing) Blythe You gonna miss me I'm trying not to boast Blythe You gonna miss me You gonna miss me most. (Stops singing) Me. Well? Russell: Yeah... Um, can you make it a little more about Blythe and a little less about you? Zoe: I'm not quite following you. Russell: You know how to say "You're gonna miss me?" Zoe: Yes. Oh, how I love that part! Russell: Well, maybe you should instead say something like "I'm gonna miss you". Zoe: Hmm. Let me see what I can do. Russell: Okay. Next! Madame Pom: (Steps up) I am about to do some snapping poses back in Paris, France just for Madison. (Does so as she does some moves and the posing and the snapping) Russell: Madame Pom, that was great performance of a posing and a snapping. Madame Pom: You really think so. Russell: I do. Next! Scout: (Steps up and shredded some paper by cutting em out to make it a paper dolls) Ta-da! Shredding paper is my kinda talent making paper dolls for Madison. Russell: Great idea, Scout. Next! Mary Frances: (Steps up) Hey! Russell: What can you do, Mary Frances? Mary Frances: Nothing. All I ever do is eat and sleep everyday and getting more kibble into my mouth! Russell: Keep working on it. Next! Esteban: (Step up) I would like to a dance for me amigo Madison by saying "adios"! (Does so by dancing and shaking his maracas) Samba! Adios, Madison! Russell: Next! Digby: (Steps up and does some lifting weight of bones) This talent of mine is for you, Zoe. And Penny Ling too. Penny Ling: Aw! How romantic. Russell: Next! Pepper: Thank you! Hey, it's great to be back at Littlest Pet Shop, haha. So anyway, you know your pet is talking to you when your pet says something and you say "what?". (ba-dum) Russell: (Shakes his head) Pepper: Okay, that one needs work. Um... You know you're a human who can talk to pets when you start talking back to them and they say "what?". Hold on, that's not good. Uh... Russell: That's okay. I know where you're heading with these. Next! Sunil and Shahrukh: (Steps up) Sunil: I plead for forgiveness, Russell. But Shahrukh and I will not perform a disappearing trick. Shahrukh: Aye. It is true! Russell: Why not? Sunil: It has disappeared. Russell: Next! Olive: (Steps up) Hmm... (Moves slowly by walking) Well, Russell? Russell: Too slow. Next! Sugar Sprinkles: (Steps up and play the ukulele by singing) You can live without us pets with the human that you see, just get in gear by meeting someone with the next girl that you see! (Stops singing) How'd you like it, Russell? Russell: Sure, Sugar Sprinkles. Very kitty like. Next! Penny Ling: (Twirls her gymnastic ribbon) La la la la! La la la la. Oh! Vinnie: (Dances by tapping his feet) La la la la! La la la, oh boy! Russell: Keep practicing. Minka! How's your painting coming along? Minka: Don't worry! I'll have it done in no time! Russell: Great! Well, it looks like everyone has something for Blythe and Madison. Except me. (Paw prints appears and disappear as we cut to Blythe in her bedroom) Blythe: Fashion camp this Summer, Zany Island Grand Reopening this Summer. Ugh, I don't know... Maybe I shouldn't go to Europe after all. Oh, I wish I knew what I should do. (Door knocks) Come in! Madison: Hey, Blythe! We got all the stuff we needed to go to Europe. Blythe: Wow! Look at all this stuff! Ooh! A travel mannequin! With Kung Fu grip! Thanks, Madison! You're the best! Madison: That is what friends are for! Aw, Blythe! We're gonna miss our dad so much. Blythe: That's what I was going to say. Roger: (Came by) Aw... Well, we'll talk everyday and... write letters, and e-mails, and... postcards. (sobs) And you better finish packing because we're leaving bright and early. (Now we cut back down to the pet shop) Are you sure you need all of this luggage, Blythe? Blythe: Absolutely, dad. They're mostly full of my design supplies. Roger: Uh-huh! Blythe: Okay... they're mostly my shoes. But I need them, dad. Roger: Haha, all right. We'll get going right after I load everything up. Blythe: We'll go say goodbye to the pets and Mrs. Twombly. Come on, Madison. (She and Madison went to the day camp to say goodbye to the pets but the 31 Littlest Pet Shop Pets have a surprise for them) Hi, everybody! We're almost ready to leave. Russell: Blythe, Madison! We have a surprise for the two of you. Have a seat. (Blythe and Madison do so) Hit it! Music: "Til we see you again" Lyrics: I thought of you today And all the funny ways You make my day so bright And it seems that You were always On my mind And it won't be long 'til I see you again In the meantime I will miss you my friend No it won't be long 'til I see you again In the meantime I will miss you 'Til I see you again. Blythe: Ah ha ha ha, That was amazing! Russell: Well we're not finished yet. Minka has a little something for you. Minka: That's you two in the middle surrounded by all of us. Madison: Wow, Minka. It's lovely. You know I love this picture. Blythe: Oh, Minka. It's beautiful. I absolutely love it. Russell: Um, Blythe? I'm afraid I couldn't come up with anything to give you. Pepper: What are you talking about, Russell? Zoe: This whole thing was Russell's idea, Blythe. Blythe: Thank you, Russell. I think I'll miss you most of all. Madison: Yeah. Me too. Russell: Ahem. Well then, um... Blythe will only be gone for a little while and she'll be back before we know it. Right? Pets: Right! Roger: Let's go, girls! Blythe: Okay dad! Well time to go. Madison: Goodbye, pets. Don't forget about me! We'll remember. (She and Blythe left the day camp until Mrs. Twombly has a going away present for them as well) Mrs. Twombly: Now, Blythe, I don't want you to worry about anything while you're gone. Between Madison and myself, we'll have everything under control. Oh! By the way, Blythe, as my going-away present to you, I had a webcam installed in the day camp so you'll be able to check on the sweeties anytime you want. Blythe: Really? TSC! Blythe, Madison and Mrs. Twombly: That's so cool! Mrs. Twombly: (Winks) Blythe: (Winks) Madison: (Winks) Mrs. Twombly: (Winks) Blythe: (Winks) Madison: (Winks) Mrs. Twombly: (Winks) (Winks) (Twitches) Blythe: Are you okay, Mrs. T? Mrs. Twombly: Oh, just a little too much coffee this morning. It went straight to my eyelid. Kora Dixon: So uh... quick question. Who's Madison? (Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to Blythe and Madison outside saying goodbye to their BFF's; Jasper, Sue and Youngmee) Jasper: Have fun at EUROPE, Blythe! Hahaha! Did you see what I did here? I made a joke. Blythe: Oh. We're gonna miss hanging with you guys so much! Youngmee: Ah, don't. Because we're just gonna be doing boring stuff. Sue: That's right. Stuff you wouldn't wanna do anyway. Blythe: Okay, knock off the phony, it's gonna be a boring Summer act. You'll have fun like everybody else. I'll... only be a little jealous. Youngmee: You better call me every night. Blythe: And YOU better take a lot of pictures at Zany Island. Roger: Ready to go? Blythe: (Sighs) As we'll ever be. Bye everyone! Have a good Summer! Madison: So long! (She and Blythe went off along with Roger Baxter as they drove the car all the way to the Downtown City airport as soon as they got out of the car and already here in Downtown City Airport Blythe handed Roger the list) Blythe: Now remember, Dad. Just follow the list of things to do while Madison and I are gone to Europe. A place where people speaks whatever they're language it is. First, Water the plants, but not too much; don't leave your shoes in the middle of the floor cause you'll trip on them; if something in the fridge grows fur, throw it away. Roger: Sweetie, relax. I'll be fine. Guide: Okay, Europe people. Check in this bus before you get on the plane to Europe. Madison: Goodbye, Roger Baxter. Let's go, Blythe. (She went off) Blythe: Dad, you're gonna miss me right? Roger: I started missing you the second I found out you were going away. Now you listen to me, Blythe Baxter, you will not worry about me, or the pets, or your friends, because we're all going to be fine. All you need to do is concentrate on this wonderful opportunity and have a great time. Got it? Blythe: Got it. Love you! Roger: Me too. Blythe: Europe, here we come!! (She went off and followed Madison) Bird: Well, whoop-de-doo. Madison: Hey! We heard that. Bird: What the huh? (Looks at the viewers questionably) THE END Credits This is the end of Season one of Littlest Pet Shop 2 Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts